¿Verdad o Reto?
by Erz
Summary: —Reto —me apresuré a decir antes de que pudiera formular la ridícula pregunta. Por un momento Happy se lo pensó muy bien mientras examinaba toda la habitación. Condenado gato, disfrutaba demasiado esto.


**¿Verdad o Reto?**

Aburrida, cerré los ojos mientras me acomodaba en el sillón y empezaba a divagar en mis pensamientos. No había nada en especial que me mantuviese entretenida, así que desistí en mi intento de matar rápido el tiempo y volví a abrirlos. Me encontraba de misión con Happy, Natsu, Gray y Erza, sin embargo debíamos esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder actuar y esta noche no teníamos nada más que hacer que vernos las caras dentro de la habitación que compartíamos los cinco. Examiné la expresión de cada uno y pude notar que no era la única que se encontraba en aquella exasperante posición. Erza —al igual que yo— estaba sentada en un sillón contiguo al mío, Gray por su parte, se encontraba sentado en su cama con nada más que su ropa interior puesta, y en la otra esquina de la pequeña habitación se encontraban Happy, el cual no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama de Natsu y repetir lo aburrido que estaba, y el anteriormente nombrado, quien se limitaba a vestirse después de haber tomado un baño. Se me hacía tan raro ver a Natsu sin su bufanda, pero como había ido a bañarse, la dejó en la mesita que estaba justo delante de mí.

—¡Estoy aburrido! —volvió a exclamar Happy sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre Natsu y su preciada bufanda.

—Happy, te escuchamos desde la primera vez, todos estamos en la misma posición —comentó Erza perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—¡Ya sé! Chicos, juguemos _verdad o reto_ —sugirió Happy emocionado, a lo que le siguió un eufórico grito de Natsu en modo de aprobación. Gray, Erza y yo nos limitamos a vernos los unos a los otros y encogernos de hombros, ¿qué podría salir mal sí jugábamos aquel inofensivo juego? La verdad es que mucho podría salir mal.

Natsu, Happy y Gray se acercaron a los sillones donde nos encontrábamos nosotras y nos dispusimos a jugar un rato. Lo que no tuvimos en cuenta fue que el Exceed de azul pelaje sería quien formularía las preguntas o que impondría los retos. El primer turno fue el de Erza, quien escogió _verdad_ ; Happy se decantó por formular una serie de preguntas sobre Jellal que ni yo me atrevería a hacerle en privado, entre enojo y vergüenza la muchacha decidió retirarse del juego alegando que estaba cansada además de que no tenía por qué responder a nada de eso. Mientras Happy se destornillaba de la risa por la reacción de Erza nosotros optamos no decir nada, por nuestra propia seguridad.

Llegó el turno de Gray, el cuál confiado en que no habría nada que Happy pudiera preguntarle, eligió _verdad_ también. Muy equivocado a mi parecer ya que sacó todo tipo de preguntas privadas e inapropiadas sobre la relación que él decía mantener con Juvia. Divertido por haber obtenido una reacción similar a la de Erza, el Exceed volvió a reírse como si no hubiese un mañana. Cuando paró, me miró fijamente a mí con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

— _Reto_ —me apresuré a decir antes de que pudiera formular la ridícula pregunta. Por un momento Happy se lo pensó muy bien mientras examinaba toda la habitación. Condenado gato, disfrutaba demasiado esto.

—¡Lucy, te reto a que le des un beso en los labios a Natsu! —exclamó él por fin para luego taparse la boca con sus pequeñas patitas, tratando de contener una carcajada. En la habitación reinó un silencio expectante donde solamente podía escucharse el murmullo de la risa de Happy. Todos se encontraban tensos, incluyendo a Natsu, quien no perdía uno solo de los movimientos que yo hacía.

Lentamente y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas me levanté del lugar donde me encontraba y me dirigí al sitio donde mi energético amigo se encontraba sentado. Examiné todo el sitio rápidamente con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera impedir aquel beso; no quería besar a Natsu, _no ahí al menos_ , fue entonces cuando la vi y una brillante idea surgió en mi cabeza.

Con un rápido movimiento tomé la bufanda de él y la extendí de forma horizontal a la altura de nuestros labios mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba, cerré los ojos mientras sentía la forma de los cálidos labios de mi amigo a través de la tela. De acuerdo, probablemente no era lo que nadie esperaba, pero Happy jamás especificó cómo debía darle el beso. Estúpido gato, no podría ganarme de ninguna manera, no ésta vez.

Me alejé de él y volví con una sonrisa triunfal a mi sitio original mientras dejaba la bufanda sobre la mesa nuevamente. Nadie hablaba, nadie hacía nada, incluyendo a Happy quien hasta hace unos segundos atrás había estado aguantándose la risa. Visiblemente decepcionado por no haber obtenido lo que quería, el gato se dirigió a Natsu para repetir por última vez la dichosa pregunta.

Éste por su parte me lanzó una mirada maliciosa unos segundos y luego a Happy, para luego sonreír de esa manera tan única y juguetona que sólo él tenía, respondiendo así.

— _Reto._

* * *

Bueno puesss, muchas gracias por haber leído y espero les haya gustado.  
Nos vemos~


End file.
